The Puppet and his Brat
by Etchers
Summary: A series of short SasoDei drabbles.
1. Holiday in Suna

It was a strange thought but he missed the light feeling not having any arms gave him. He certainly didn't miss the pain but the weightlessness, he missed that.

Deidara was flying over the desert outside Sunagakure, faster than he had flown in years. Sasori always walked at a snails pace inside that puppet of his.

"A puppet inside a puppet un" Deidara said out loud, chuckling to himself. He should have made that joke when Sasori was alive, he might have gotten a dry laugh out of his old partner, although for some reason, he doubted that. He'd only made him laugh once and that was because he had fell from a tree and landed on his face. Sasori only ever seemed to like slapstick or maybe he just really disliked him…

He missed that bastard anyway, it had been a partnership void of any intimacy or even friendship but he missed the company of a fellow artist, even if that artist didn't fully understand the purpose of art.

The desert radiated heat up to him, it was dangerous for him to be near Suna, but he'd bested their Kazekage, honestly how great could the rest of them be. He could easily take out all of them, then he'd have a whole city to blow up. That would be rather beautiful, explosions always looked better when they radiated off each other, setting each other off, shaking the ground. Even though he knew being so close to the village could cause problems, after Sasori's death and Kakuzu spending so long sewing his arms back on. He needed the break and this is exactly what he needed.

He flew out further, the birds wings sent waves of cool air back to him. A living fan, made of the purest art form. He smiled to himself, just slightly above the clouds, hitting the condensation and soaking the first layer of his cloak. He smoothed his hair, rubbing it down and back into its usual form. The desert stretched out into infinity below him.

"It's time for the show un" he said to no one in particular. Taking his hand out of the pouch at his side and letting a flurry of spider bombs down into the desert. He flew down through the clouds, chasing them on their descent until he was at a safe distance away. Once they hit the sand, the exploded, sending sand cascading upwards. Speckles of sand reflecting the suns glow, small craters appearing and sending waves of sand falling and setting. Those craters would be there until the next sandstorm covers them, not infinite but long lasting but the beautiful, perfect explosions had already ended. His art lasting a split second as always. Sand twisted in the craters, molding as he got closer. He looked out into the distance and noticed tiny specks, Sand Ninja heading towards him. He flew forward, away from them. He didn't need to fight right now.

He looked up into the sky, the clouds getting thicker as he soared further and further away from the desert. "Well then danna, will that art last long enough for you un?"


	2. Clay Butterflies

_**The Morning After the Day Before**_

The morning after and everything felt different. Even the way the sun shone in the window felt decidedly surreal, it tinted the bed blue and the shadows that were cast from the two sleeping figures was a reddy colour.

Deidara could see the imperfections in the wood of Sasori's back, the puppetier himself would never admit that he was beginning to fall apart but Deidara knew the truth. Wood was not everlasting and Sasori himself was not immortal. Deidara would lose him one day, if he did not first, lose himself.

He knew Sasori wasn't asleep but it was nice for him to pretend as the blonde drew imaginary circles with his fingers onto Sasori's back. It was the only affection or touching that could ever happen between them, one of them had to pretend to be unaware.

* * *

**_Clay Butterflies_**

_This came from a prompt which was basically. "Sasori uses Deidara as a puppet"_

He dreamt of butterfly wings, small and easily broken but made of clay. Exploding and contorting in the air, setting off a chain reaction in the forest. Spiders, bears, trees, an alligator, all made of clay and combusting, a world of fire and beauty.

He curled round in the bed, his blonde hair tickling his nose, opening his eyes just for a second to see if his partner was out of bed yet. He liked to curl into the smooth wood of his back as he awoke, it was a nice way to start the day but Sasori was surprisingly absent from his side of the bed. The covers were thrown back and Deidara stretched upwards, yawning loudly and peering around the room for his partner. His bare chest suddenly cold. He shivered and looked around, seeing a rather angry Sasori standing in the corner, tapping his foot.

"Who shit in your breakfast un?" Deidara said, he was never nice in the morning. Any interruption to his usual routine was generally met with aggression. Sasori snickered as his response, drawing a hand upwards and wrenching Deidara off the bed.

"You broke the puppet I was working on didn't you?" Sasori answered calmly, walking over to Deidara and cupping his face with his right hand. The blonde was livid, he was being used as a puppet by a puppet. There was some irony there but he never could completely understand irony.


End file.
